


Choosing You

by Cruisinwritealong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisinwritealong/pseuds/Cruisinwritealong
Summary: “I’ve got you Remus. I’ve got you, your ring, whatever you need. I get to take care of you tonight. It’s quite nice to be the responsible one for a change.”A Wolfstar Oneshot





	Choosing You

On a small hill over looking a calm little lake, there was a cottage. It was welcoming and quaint, comfortable and unassuming. There was a small, well-tended garden with a footpath that curved it’s way to a wooden door. Warm light spilled out into the dark evening through large windows with open shutters.

Inside the home was an inviting kitchen and a round table big enough for four. At one of the chairs sat Sirius Black, who, despite his peaceful surroundings, was neither calm nor still. His leg bounced and his fingers drummed a relentless beat on the tabletop. His brow was furrowed as he waited impatiently for the kettle to boil because his Moony insisted, “Muggle tea is proper tea, Pads. Tastes like Mum’s this way and it won’t kill you to wait.”

To Sirius’ left was an open door that led down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairway was an open basement with a small window where the full moon beamed a rectangle on the floor. The only furniture was a small bed in the far corner with a soft duvet. On the edge of the bed sat Remus Lupin. He was very still with his elbows on his knees and his feet planted flat on the floor. The only movement he made was in his hands as his fingers relentlessly turned a white gold band around his ring finger.

He sat and awaited the inevitable pain and pull of the moon. He turned the ring around and around and around and tried to distract himself with the memory of the first time he saw this ring.

Sirius had dared Remus to close his eyes and hold his arm so they could side-along apparate to a surprise location. After they landed, Remus opened his eyes and saw the lake and their tree and a picnic set out with the Hogwarts castle in the distance. It was an incredible scene.

“Pads… what? What is all this?”

“This is Hogwarts. You were here for quite a while, I should think you remember?”

“Git. _Why_ are we here?” Remus said with a smile.

“Can’t a git be romantic for a change?” Sirius said lightly, but he ran a nervous hand through his hair and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Padfoot, are you alright? You look…I mean, it’s just date night. We can go home if you need to?”

“No no. I’m fine. I just - Moony, come here.” Sirius led him by the hand to the water’s edge and very near their tree. He took a deep breath in and out before speaking with determination.

“The first time I realized I was in love with you, we were right here. Well, I was here. You were sitting there under the tree reading. James was throwing rocks into the air and I was blasting them to pieces.”

“I remember that. You guys were- wait that was the day? Pads... that was fifth year? But we didn’t get together til sixth. Oh Pads...you never said.”

“Yeah. Well...” he shrugged. “You remember, Prongs and I were seeing how far away we could blast the rocks, and were getting pretty good too. Prongs threw one as hard as he could and then! Before I even got my wand up the thing just exploded!”

They both laughed at the memory.

“I always was a good shot,” Remus said smugly and then began to laugh again. “The look of pure shock on your faces! I will never forget it!”

“I turned to you in total disbelief and you were just sat there with your brainy book in your lap, wand pointed out, and a look of pure challenge on your face. I was in awe.” He laughed.

“So you were in love with my aim?”

“No-well, yes but, no. Cause then you smiled. You smiled at me and the wind blew through your hair and you honestly took my breath away.”

“Oh the syrupy nostalgia!” Remus teased.

“Mooony! Shut up!” He whined. “Shut up and listen to me because this is hard as fuck to get out.” He took a pouty huff of a deep breath and Remus smiled but stilled beside him. “Ok. See, I didn’t know shit then. Nothing about who I was or what I was feeling. I didn’t know anything about love or relationships before you Rem. You’ve been so patient and supportive. You forgave me over and over... you still do actually.”

“Often.”

“Shhh!” He huffed and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep his smile a secret. He shook his head affectionately. In the pause that followed, Sirius stared into Remus’ eyes and they grew serious once more.

“You taught me how to be loved Moons. How to love someone else. You’ve helped me become a better man. You are the best person I’ve ever known.” Emotion was filling Sirius’ voice now. “And... And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life loving and supporting you Moony, if- if you will do me the honor of becoming my husband.”

Remus’ jaw fell slack. He watched with wide eyes as Sirius knelt, offering out the open ring box and a simple band of white gold. “Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god Pads.”

“I never want to spend a day with out you Remus. Please-“

“Yes.” His eyes were filling with tears and his voice was barely a whisper, stolen by the enormity of the moment. But there was no real decision here for Remus. It was always Sirius.

“Y-yes!?”

“Yes Sirius. Of course. Of course yes! Oh my fucking god!”

Sirius shot up and they embraced tightly. They kissed and they laughed and they cried out their joy. They savored the picnic and their tree and the lake. They danced to music that only they could hear. It was one of the best nights of Remus’ life.

He gasped as a wave of transformation pain shot through him bringing him back to the basement. With his eyes screwed shut tight he took several deep breaths. When it eased, he blinked opened his eyes and resumed his grip on his ring. Another memorable time he held this same ring out to Sirius popped into his mind.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Pads. I don’t want to hurt you. I never do. It’s just I’ve been thinking it all through.”

Sirius looked like he might vomit as he sat on the couch next to him and did not answer.

Remus spoke softly, “Here. You should have this back.” He tentatively held out the band to the other man, but Sirius made no move take it. He made no move at all.

“What does this mean Remus? You don’t- you don’t want to- to be with m-me anymore? I-” His face collapsed and he dropped his head into his hands.

“No! Fuck Sirius. I absolutely want to be with you. I just can’t - I can’t let you lock yourself forever to a… to someone like me. You shouldn’t have to-“

Sirius sat bolt upright, “Wait.”

He was no longer crying. He was pissed.

“Are you fucking serious right now!?”

The slip of this pun let Remus know just how emotional and upset Sirius was.

“Once a month Sirius. Once a month for the rest of your life. Not to mention Ministry bullshit. Magical creature enforcement check ins. Being blacklisted from many places. Unemployment and harassment and-“

“Remus! If you honestly think I give a right _fuck_ about ANY of that shit… how can you think for one second that any of that matters to me!? Matters more than you!? I mean, how many fucking times do we have to argue about this!”

“We’re talking about your life Padfo-“

“YOU ARE MY LIFE!! You Remus! You don’t want to get married? Fine. But that won’t stop me from spending my life with you. MY life Moony. Mine. My choice. And I choose _you_  you melodramatic fuck! As if I haven’t spent every goddamn full moon with you since we were thirteen fucking years old. As if I don’t want to-“

Remus flung himself onto Sirius, kissing him with all he had. He clung to him, Sirius clung back. They stayed wrapped around each other for several long minutes, both panting, hearts racing.

Remus whispered “I’m sorry” and “I love you so much” several times as they caught their breaths. When the intensity faded some, Sirius pulled back and looked Remus directly in his eyes.

“Put that ring on Remus John. Put it on and keep it on. You know, I may have to deal with an emo wolf once a month, but you are stuck with Sirius Black every minute for eternity!”

Remus was startled by the sound of feet creaking the stairs. He looked up and saw Sirius walking carefully with a steaming mug of tea in each hand. His long, dark hair was a mess thrown carelessly in a bun, most of it having fallen out at this point. He was wearing mismatched socks, threadbare sweatpants, and an ancient band t-shirt he cut into a tank top. He was a disaster and Remus had never loved him more. His heart swelled. Damn he loved that man.

“Why are you down here already? Moon won’t be totally up for at least half an hour still.” Sirius gave him a tentative smile, but there was worry in his eyes.

Remus shrugged. “Just thinking I guess. And I wanted to double check all the protective charms and locks and things. I’m always apprehensive in a new spot.” Remus dropped his eyes to the floor and turned his ring some more. Then he quietly said, “I’m sorry I have to do this here, in our beautiful new home.”

Sirius frowned a bit, then resolutely set the mugs onto the floor, and sat down close to Remus, taking his hand.

“Hey,” he said softly, “This is our spot now Moons. Yours and mine. Pads and Moony get to play here safe. Nothing to worry about, yeah?” He ducked his head until he caught the other man’s eye.

“Aaaand,” he smiled suspiciously, “I’ll be right here in the morning with a cup of hot chocolate and a blow job.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him. Remus couldnt help the exasperated laugh that came out.

He held tightly to Sirius’ hand. He took a deep breath before quickly squeezing then letting go. He slowly slid his ring off his hand. “I um, I need you to hold this for me.” He held out his wedding band to his husband. “I haven’t taken it off since the ceremony. I really don’t want to, but I also don’t want anything to happen to it.”

Sirius took the ring and slid it down his own finger until it sat next to his band.

“Hey Husband.” Sirius knocked his knee into the other man’s leg.

“Hey Husband.” Remus returned the greeting with a shy smile.

“I’ve got you Remus. I’ve got you, your ring, whatever you need. _I_ get to take care of _you_ tonight. ...Actually it’s quite nice to be the responsible one for a change.”

“For fuck sake.” Remus rolled his eyes to cover his smile.

——

In the morning Remus slowly blinked awake. The room was a bit too bright and his body was raw and it ached. But then he felt a warm, gentle hand run through his hair. He turn his head slightly to see his husband’s adoring smile staring down at him.

Sirius reached over and carefully pulled up Remus’ left hand to him. He slipped the band back to its rightful place and then gently set his hand down. Then he picked up Remus’ right hand, and Remus felt another ring pressed to his palm. Sirius held up his own left hand and Remus copied the gesture, sliding the metal where it belonged.

“This is actually kind of amazing Moons.”

Remus answered with a confused eyebrow raise.

“We get to remember it every month.”

Remus continued to look at him with absolutely no idea why his husband would think they could forget he’s a werewolf.

Sirius huffed but then smiled, “Every month I get to tell you that I choose this. I choose you. I get to place that ring on your finger over and over and you’ll do mine and we’ll remember. We’ll promise again and again. To do this together. All of it.”

Remus cleared his scratchy and sore throat before he hoarsely said, “That, Sirius Black, was the ponciest, sappiest, sentimental thing I’ve ever heard. Wait til I tell James!”

“Oi you bastard! And it’s Sirius Black-Lupin. Thank you very much.“

“I love you too Husband.”

“Shut up! …And quit smiling at me like that when I’m pissed at you... gorgeous fucking tosser,” he grumbled.

“Soo…I see the hot chocolate, how ‘bout that blow job?” It was Remus' turn to wag his eyebrows, and then wince slightly in pain.

“Remind me to punch you in a couple of days.”

“Sirius?”

“What.” 

“Thank you for the hot chocolate.”

Sirius huffed and made a great dramatic show of being put out, folding his arms and pouting. Remus smiled to himself as he slowly, carefully sat up.

“Padfoot?”

“What now?” He griped, but he carefully handed him the hot mug.

“I love you very much and your hair looks amazing today.”

Sirius couldn’t help but preen from the praise, and he fought hard not to give away his smile.

“Yes well, it usually does.”

Remus reached out to softly cup Sirius' face, who leaned into his husbands gentle touch. Then Remus grew serious and genuinely said, “Thank you for choosing me Pads.”

Sirius smirked at his husband. “Remember this moment the next time I do something really stupid, ok?”

Remus narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand. “Are you and Prongs planning something stupid?”

“Chocolate and blow jobs, Husband. Just remember I bring you chocolate and blow jobs.”

“Christ. We’ve only been married for three and half weeks!”

“One month down. Forever to go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
